


Playing the Part

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Glory of Heracles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leucos knows her disguise leaves much to be desired.  Then again ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Part

**Author's Note:**

> This game is so ridiculously enjoyable that I had to do something for it -- and I say that as a mythology buff. For purposes of this fic, I named the Hero!Heracles "Pit," because that part was hilarious. Also, I have not yet finished the game.
> 
> Originally published in 2010.

Leucos knows her disguise leaves much to be desired. It would probably help if she'd deigned to purchase full-body armor -- but she's an archer, a knife-fighter; her skills are based on her swiftness and she needs to be able to move. Thus, her feeble attempt at being a boy.

Axios almost has her bested, though.

She glances at the self-proclaimed ladies's man across the eatery. Well, all right -- "self-proclaimed" isn't the word. Axios is a good-looking knight, and so long as he keeps his mouth shut he could dupe Athene into thinking he was dashing. Too bad he can't keep his mouth shut.

"I can understand your compulsion to run your fingers through my hair," Axios is saying, so suave it hurts and Leucos is glad she's sitting on the other side of the room.

"Actually," the barmaid evades, "I really wasn't--"

"I wash it once a year," Axios continues. "Such care keeps it soft and luxurious."

"That's nice, but--"

Leucos saves her. "Could I get some tea and honey over here?" she calls, raising a finger.

The barmaid's relief is apparent. "Of course, right away. Please excuse me." This to Axios, who in turn gives Leucos a baleful glance over his shoulder. Leucos only smirks.

Axios abandons the counter and makes his way to Leucos's table, green cloak and fine weaponry swishing about as he walks. "You certainly look the part," Leucos mutters, leaning on her hand. "Too bad you ruin it all by talking."

"What's that?" Axios wonders, dropping into the chair opposite her. "And was that absolutely necessary?"

"I thought you hated attention," she replies, opening one eye to regard him. "Bothersome, and all that."

"Yes, yes." Axios waves the words away. "But this is an eatery. I thought perhaps I could charm a free meal off of her."

Leucos shuts her eye again. "You really are an idiot. Still," she consents, "it's better than Heracles's method."

"Most methods are." He quiets, and Leucos hears her tea arriving. She thanks the barmaid, ignoring her uneasy glance at Axios's occupation of the table. "Anyway, eternity is a long time when you think of having to pay for things forever."

"Are you serious?" Leucos sips her tea; perfect. "Have you thought -- I mean, you seemed a little more gallant when we first met you. Have you been talking to Pit? Because you shouldn't be; he's been robbing people's cupboards since I've known him. He's a bad example."

"It's got nothing to do with Pit." Axios still makes a face at the name. "It's... well, if I'm immortal with beauty like this, why not use it?" He brushes his hair back, almost striking a pose.

"Okay, now I know you aren't serious. Really, Axios, Heracles is boisterous and troublesome enough. We don't need you causing trouble for us, too." She grins. "Though maybe I shouldn't be concerned at all? I mean, considering your success rate so far..."

"Really, Leucos?"

"The only one who's shown any genuine interest in you after a conversation is that one priestess -- and it's not like you jumped at the call."

Axios actually looks uncomfortable. Has he been caught? Leucos isn't an idiot; there is much to be said for overcompensation, and Axios's valiant efforts to win the ladies coupled with genuine annoyance at their fawning is something Leucos wonders about. "Maybe you are a guy," Axios has said more than once, "since you are immune to my charms." Maybe Axios is just pigheaded.

Or maybe... Leucos pushes her tea across the table: an offering. Axios accepts, sniffing and sipping with more care and grace than is called for.

Leucos has seen his discreet glances at Pit. On Gazuth's ship, surrounded by adoring priestesses, Axios turned his nose up and looked at Pit from the corner of his eye. Or did he? Or he did, but because Pit is Heracles, and not because Axios wants to lay a love-gift at his feet. Is Axios an Athenian -- or too old for such things, because he is an immortal?

"Being a man is complicated."

Axios looks at her, amused and just a little smug. "It is," he says, completely missing her point. "Not that you'd know. You aren't fooling everyone, Leucos."

She smiles back just as smugly. "Neither are you."

+end+


End file.
